Email Question Database
This is the source for most email questions that have been asked (for the most part). Season 1 Episode 1: What is your favorite SMT game? Rasen: Devil Survivor 2. Katsu: Digital Devil Saga 1 and 2. Episode 2: Is Mastema the best angel? Or best angel? Rasen: '''Um... well yeah, I guess Mastema is a pretty cool guy, he's only really been in Strange Journey and SMT IV but he's been pretty devious in both those games '''Katsu: '''Yes, he's left quite the impression. What is your opinion on the ultimate bosses the franchise has become so well known for? '''Rasen: '''The only extra boss I think I've ever fought were the Devil Survivor 2 ones so i think like Beelzebub, I can't remember the others. There's a few you can New Game+ so I like that there there. A lot of times they have some of the cooler designs like Demiurge from Strange Journey and IV look s really cool, uh ya know you got Beelzebub in some of the games and he's always fun. '''Katsu: '''I like the super bosses in the franchise, if anything for what the MegaTen franchise is known for it's known for difficult battles, super souped up super bosses that can just kill you in one hit, and outside of phallic demons, that it. Have you ever considered Let's Playing an SMT game? '''Rasen: '''Yes, I've considered Devil Survivor 2 many times and I looked it up just a few days ago, it seems that only one person has a entire playthrough of the game, and I don't know how informational it is because it is blind so ya know I was thinking hey maybe I should take charge because I guess on GameFAQs a lot of people seem to know me as that Devil Survivor 2 guy or the guy who really likes Devil Survivor 2, so ya know I was thinking, well ya know maybe it's be nice to have a still funny but ya know pretty informational Let's Play of Devil Survivor 2 out there just to help people, especially now that it's coming out in Europe and Break Record coming out soon(2 years later and 'soon' has still not arrived...). I think I could do that game justice. '''Katsu: '''I really wanna do a Let's Play of SMT IV. I uploaded a few extensions of the game's soundtrack, I uploaded Isabeau's theme and Boss Battle and I expressed my interest in doing a Let's Play of the game but seen I've beaten all three routes I'm kinda taking a break from it. So I wouldn't be playing for quite some time. Probably like, maybe like a year or so down the line when I get my capture card. Would you be interested in Atlus remaking older games in HD for modern audiences? Like a release of SMT I and II on PSN or the Nintendo shop, with updates to presentation a little better and upgrading music, but these projects obviously take time away from the company's new work. '''Rasen: I'm all for it. Katsu: 'The thing is with HD ports, updated remakes and stuff like that, the game loses some of its novelty when it goes through that process. I know Final Fantasy fans clammer for Final Fantasy VII remake but the thing is when they play that theoretical remake they're not going to get the same experience that they had when they played it in one 1997 ago. 'Cause it's going to lose some of its novelty, you're going to see the flaws in the story and the characters, you're going to see all these imperfections and be like this isn't the game I played. Pretty much your nostalgia glasses just shatter before your eyes, so there's that risk when it comes to updating games, making updated ports, HD ports and there's some games that just should stay classics and not be updated at all, which I kinda feel about with SMT I and II. I feel like they're fine the way they are just rerelease them like in the Nintendo Wii Shop download game or something like that, it'd be perfectly fine in just a nice original SMT with its original SMT roots, but for PlayStation 2 games like Digital Devil Saga and Nocturne a PSN release is enough. That would do those games justice. '''Rasen: '''Personally, I'm for a modernized version of SMT I and II but I guess with that there's a few things I would want to bring up with that. I want it to be like Soul Hackers, where you can just kinda mix around with the gameplay settings and difficulty because ya know some people just wanna experience 'em you know just put it down to the easiest difficulty and then run through just so they know the story and stuff like that. I wouldn't be opposed to that. Make the game look a little prettier and nicer I guess. The one thing I see some people talk about though that kinda concerns me is some people are like oh they should remake SMT I and II with the Press Turn System or something like that, and honestly it wouldn't work, um the game isn't really balanced around that. If they did do that, they'd have to like make the game again from the ground up with all the demons you get various parts like the bosses weaknesses and resistances, it would basically just be a different game, because if you added the Press Turn System the beginning of the game would just become flat out Hell, there are some later bosses I think would be too easy and stuff like that. Persona 5 is supposed to be on the way and the director already said in famitsu that they're making some changed to the systems of the game. What would you guys like to see? '''Katsu: T'hey could take out Social Links altogether and drop the waifu aspect so the Persona fanbase can grow the fuck up. That's a suggestion right there but that's a rant for another video. '''Rasen: '''So for Persona 5 they've already said stuff like the jump from 4 to 5 is going to be about as big as 2 to 3. I don't think Atlus is willing to replace the social link system because uh cash but I will say I think they should replace it with the Fate System and the reason i say that is because I kinda talked about this last episode when I was talking about Devil Survivor 2 but the Fate System in Devil Survivor 2 is basically like the S. Link System but it's only five levels and you get a bonus or upgrade for each level up of a character. So like the resistances will change, you'll be able to fuse something new, or stuff like that. The reason I like this is because for most social links in Persona 3 and 4 you have the 1-3 level of Social Link where it's like hey let's go out to eat or let's study together. It's wasted you don't do anything. so I think that would streamline that down a bit. Some people don't want social links at all. I could get behind that. I'm fine with more of a straight up RPG but that would really piss off the fanbase. Season 2, '''Episode 36: How many of Atlus' other games have you played? Rasen: I've played a bit of Trauma Center and a bit of Snowboard Kids, that's really about it. Katsu: '''I've played a bit of Catherine, I played a teeny bit of Trauma Center. Oh yeah Etrian Odyssey, can't forget about that. '''Rasen: Ooh yeah of course Etrian Odyssey I almost forgot about Etrian.' ' Katsu: '''Of Atlus games that they've published I've played Conception II, I've played Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, I've played Hexyz Force, I've played Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 1 and 2, I've played Yggdra Union, and played Dragon's Crown, think that's about it. '''Rasen: If we're counting like published games, KoF XIII Who is the best mainline SMT villian? Rasen: I think that's pretty obvious, and I think the answer is YHVH Do you think Atlus will release SMT II on iOS, if so would you estimate it's release date? Rasen: '''I don't know cause I could see that happening cause apparently SMT I did pretty good. '''Katsu: '''It did pretty good and just enough to warrant a sequel, you knows, maybe they're working on it right now, we have no way of knowing. '''Rasen: '''If it would happen I think it would be a year or two from now roughly. How come the Cathedral of Shadows podcast aren't on iTunes? '''Rasen: '''We are on iTunes actually but then my computer broke so my archiving process kinda just stopped. So what ended up happening is that I I basically got my new computer and just got sidetracked I should work on getting the rest of the episodes up on iTunes in a bit. SMT I, SMT II, SMT if are all available on the iTunes app store, which game do you feel out of the three is the best to get if I can get only one of them right now? '''Katsu: SMT if '''Rasen: '''SMT I is the only one of those that is in english, SMT II and SMT if are in Japanese. If that's not a problem for you I would probably say SMT if has the best gameplay simply because it was the latest one they made. Do you think you'll see Persona 5 at this year's TGS(Tokyo Game Show)? '''Katsu: '''One source says they're not going to be there, but then another source says that they will be there, they're just under Sega's umbrella. We don't really know. '''Rasen: '''Katsu and I reached a point where we're super half and half on it, because on one hand if they're going to show Persona 5 at any major event it's gonna have to be Tokyo Game Show. it's just, if you look at the schedule of major gaming events where stuff is revealed, Tokyo Game Show is the only one that makes sense, but then also Atlus has been kinda known with their Persona stuff in recent times to have their own events and their own livestreams and all that, cause they just wanna do it all by themselves so they make their own little special snowflakes events, which honestly I wouldn't be surprised either if they do that with Persona 5 so honestly I'm leaning towards, no we won't see it but it's pretty 50-50 I'd say, just with what we know. '''Katsu: '''If we don't see it there, they're probably just gonna have a stream, where they just show us stuff. '''Rasen: '''With Atlus you never know.